


the motel

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Bradford took a long, paranoid look around the lot to see if anyone was watching him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he scurried to the door and raised his fist for two quick knocks, followed by one slow knock, and another quick knock.A few moments later and the door opened just a crack - he could see her eye peeking through - and then she flung it open the rest of the way.
Relationships: Black Heron (Disney)/Bradford Buzzard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	the motel

**Author's Note:**

> sent the following prompt on tumblr:  
> Bradheron. Number 17. “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I'm really not

Their meetings were supposed to be infrequent and brief. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion and she was terrible at keeping things quiet.

It only took about three months into the formation of F.O.W.L. for her to loudly announce it to the world during one of her ridiculous schemes. He’d been sweating bullets for the next two weeks as every member of S.H.U.S.H. worked to piece together the bits of information they’d gotten out of Heron’s nonsensical ramblings.

Fortunately, even after six months of partnership - not one of his coworkers seemed suspicious. Even Von Drake, who’d heard his entire plan word-for-word, seemed too uninterested in his accounting department to care. Which worked just fine for Bradford. The more invisible he was, the better.

Heron was another story. She needed to be seen, needed to be heard - it was bothersome at the least and catastrophically disastrous at the worst. They’d started meeting more often just so he could reign in her plans and necessity for drama. Occasionally he’d even help her with some of her schemes, though he’d never admit to helping orchestrate _evil._ He didn’t do evil. He did order.

And order was exactly what he wanted when he drove to the shady Lark’s Motel on the opposite end of London from S.H.U.S.H. headquarters. They always met in a different place to make sure no one saw them together more than once and Heron had _insisted_ on this particular motel for their bi-monthly check-in. He was happy to accommodate, so long as she kept quiet about it.

He pulled into the parking lot and made his way towards the room number she’d sent him - parking a few spaces away. He took every precaution to make sure no one could connect them.

Bradford took a long, paranoid look around the lot to see if anyone was watching him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he scurried to the door and raised his fist for two quick knocks, followed by one slow knock, and another quick knock.

A few moments later and the door opened just a crack - he could see her eye peeking through - and then she flung it open the rest of the way.

Which gave Bradford a full view of Heron - who was completely soaking wet and wearing only a towel.

He immediately blushed and closed his eyes, putting one of his hands over his glasses. “What are you... _why_ are you-?!”

Though he wasn’t looking, Heron leaned against the doorframe seductively and played with her hair. “Something wrong?”

After taking another second to compose himself, Bradford moved his hand and opened his eyes again, staring straight into the room and avoiding looking at her as he made his way inside. She liked to do things like this: flirt with him as a joke, pretend to seduce him, be ridiculously immodest when it came to nudity - clearly just to get a rise out of him. He knew going into this partnership that he’d have to deal with certain personalities that he wasn’t used to. Her’s was just...an extreme example.

Heron scoffed and shut the door behind him, running her fingers through her hair and watching carefully as he pulled a notepad out of his pocket. He started writing some things down and Heron, already bored, moved towards the bed and laid down on her side - emphasizing the curve of her hips and just how short the towel really was.

Bradford glanced up to see her staring directly at him with a smirk on her face. He huffed and pointed to her head with his pen. “You’re getting water all over the sheets.”

She let out a loud, clearly exaggerated gasp and sat up straight - tugging at the top of her towel as it started to slip. “Oh, _no_ ! How _terrible!_ I guess I’ll have to do something about that, hm?” Heron tugged at the hair tie around her wrist and started to gently shake her head as she lifted her hands to pull her hair back. 

As she shook, her towel loosened significantly, and despite himself, Bradford’s gaze followed the fabric as it slipped further down the curve of her breasts. He blushed deeply as soon as she stopped shaking and moved his attention back to his notepad.

“S-so,” he started with an embarrassing quiver. “...we need to go over, um, recruitment strategies for this month. I think we’ve-”

He was cut off by Black Heron standing up and walking closer to him - she still hadn’t adjusted her towel. It was terribly distracting, but not as much as her grabbing the notepad out of his hand and tossing it onto the desk next to him.

“Bradford,” she said as she shoved him down onto the desk chair. “This is boring.”

He blinked repeatedly at her and then put down his pen next to the notes. “ _This_ is necessary for F.O.W.L. to be successful. I know you don’t like organizing and efficient planning, but that’s the entire reason I’m risking my reputation to come out here.”

Heron scoffed again and leaned down, tugging his glasses off his face and putting them on her head. “Is it really the _only_ reason?”

He glared at her. “ _Yes._ Now give me those back.”

She smiled and adjusted the glasses so they were sitting more snugly before lifting up her right leg and placing her knee on the chair next to Bradford’s tail. She ignored the confused look on his face and plopped her hands down on his shoulders to match.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” she said with all the confidence of an ex-model. “So let’s stop pretending this is just about F.O.W.L.”

Bradford blushed deeply and turned his head away from her - now that her chest was right in front of his face, it was getting harder to ignore her allure. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and tugged at them hesitantly. “Heron, that’s enough. This is going too far, even for one of your stupid little jokes.”

“Jokes?” she repeated loudly, straightening her back and sticking out her chest. “What’s the _joke?_ Do you want to fuck me or not?”

He froze, taking a few moments before slowly turning his head to look up at her again. Though the view was enjoyable, her expression was an odd combination of confused and disappointed. How did she say that with a straight face? “I...I don’t understand.”

Black Heron sighed and removed her leg from his chair, standing up, turning around, and taking a few small steps away from him. “You’re an adult, Bradford, I’m not sure how much of this I need to explain to you.”

“Not...not _that_ ,” he grumbled. “I’m just...are you...I can never tell if you’re serious or not and I’ve never been less sure than I am now.”

She turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes, jutting out her hip the slightest bit and letting her towel finally loosen to the point where it completely fell to the floor.

Bradford stared directly at her face, not sure what he was or wasn’t supposed to do.

“I know what I want,” Heron began, playing with her hair again and letting it back down. “...and when I want it.”

He gulped.

“So are we doing this or _what?_ ” she asked finally, turning around so her nude, feathered body was in full display.

Bradford tugged at his shirt collar and knew he was starting to sweat. They’d reached the point where this joke could no longer just be a joke and he wasn’t sure what to do with that fact. “I, um...what should I…”

She stepped forward and stuck her finger into his shirt, tugging him upright and pulling him closer to her. “Just do as I say.”


End file.
